A similar device of the aforementioned species is known from DE 37 28 368 C1. The known device has two snap-on members embodied as arch-shaped attachments, which are arranged on the terminal strip and which embrace the profiled rail when the terminal strip is attached to the profiled rail. In the preferred embodiment, the profiled rails are round-profiled rods. Because of the arched shape of the snap-on members, the application of the device is limited to certain constructional designs of the profiled rails. Thus, for example, it is not readily possible to mount terminal strips on installation rails which have rectangular cross sections with fish-plate ends or similar construction.
A further device of the aforementioned species is known from DE 28 11 812 C2. The cable ending facility suggested here, inter alia for mounting terminal strips, consists essentially of earth connection strips which have a common floor wall that joins them to form a U-shaped sheet-metal tub which is connected on its front side to a frame. The fish-plates of the earth connection strips have a cut-out which engages with a snap-on device of the strips. This device also is not suitable for mounting terminal strips on installation rails with rectangular cross sections.